


Don't tell me to submit

by SourWolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 10:50:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/797784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourWolf/pseuds/SourWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was a drabbled request from how-to-draw431 on tumblr:<br/>"Do you think you could write about Derek seducing Scott and they end up having hot steamy yet meaningful sex and they make eye contact at some point and they both feel something and Scott agrees to Derek being his alpha and after they just snuggle and think about how after that moment they would die for each other and just please i need this so bad!!!!!!!!!!!!!"</p>
<p>I didn't get the drabble exactly as was requested, but I think it turned out pretty good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't tell me to submit

It started with training. Derek called Scott because Peter took the other betas out for the day and it was a good time to train the strongest werewolf one-on-one, even if he wasn't pack. Scott didn't have much better to do so he showed up. For a while it was just fighting. There was very little talking between them. Eventually the fighting turned into grappling, both trying to pin the other down.  
"Stop holding back!" Scott growled, slamming Derek down. It was something he knew shouldn't be happening so easily and it was getting him angry.  
"I'm making it a fair fight." Derek snapped back, throwing Scott off of him, tearing his shirt in the process.  
"Screw you." Scott spat, pulling off the tattered shirt and dropping it on the ground before he stomped into the house. "I'm taking one of yours to replace that!"  
Derek growled, scooping up the rag and stalking after Scott. "You won't take anything until you earn it!"  
"The hell I won't. Watch me."  
Scott was already halfway into one of Derek's Henlys when the alpha walked into the room. It fit surprisingly well on Scott considering their size difference. Did Derek ever wear clothes that actually fit?  
Derek yanked the shirt off.  
"What the heck, dude?"  
"We're not done."  
"Yes, we are." Scott challenged, his eyes glowing.  
Derek smirked, crimson sparking in his eyes. "Then take the shirt."  
Scott tackled Derek onto his bed with a growl. Scott's claws shredded Derek's shirt when they landed.  
"Quit letting me win." Scott barked, kicking Derek off the bed.  
Derek snarled, getting to his feet. He was completely wolfed out now. "You really want me to stop holding back? Fine." He growled, launching Scott across the room. Scott twisted in the air, landing squarely against the wall and throwing himself against Derek again.  
Neither was certain when the fight had gone from fighting to this.  
They were both naked, their clothes having been lost in the fight. Scott was pinned against the wall, writhing and protesting loudly as Derek entered him with a snarl. Derek was literally fucking him into the wall, but Derek needed to replace the drywall still anyway. Scott continued protesting even as the pain faded away. He wasn't Derek's bitch. And he wasn't about to become it either.  
But Derek seemed to have other ideas. He threw Scott onto his bed, climbing on top of him immediately after and picking his pace back up. The new position had Scott moaning. Derek hit something inside of Scott. Something that blinded him with sheer pleasure and Scott gasped, dragging his claws over Derek's back, cutting long stripes into Derek's skin that healed almost instantly. Derek growled, biting down on Scott's neck to force him to submit. But even like this, even with Derek dominating him, splitting him open with his heavy cock with the force of an alpha werewolf, even with the flex of Derek's powerful musculature pinning Scott down onto the bed, even with his fangs on the verge of breaking Scott's tan skin, he didn't submit. No, Scott bit back, locking his own set of fangs around Derek's throat. It earned a growl from Derek, and the force of Derek slamming into Scott now would be dangerous to weaker wolves as well as humans. If Derek thought the added strength would make Scott cave in, he was wrong. Scott moaned for Derek, he claws digging into the alpha's flexing ass. Derek could swear Scott was guiding his thrusts, making sure that he didn't stop. Derek could feel his cock swelling, his balls drawing close to his body, his visceral and skeletal muscles all growing tight.  
This was just a hard, animalistic fuck, but he must have been hitting something good in Scott because the younger boy beat him to the punch. He claws at Derek's back as he exploded. Derek had never seen someone get themselves so messy, and Scott was pretty sure he'd never shot so much in his life. He fell back, having emptied so much onto himself that the simple act of opening his mouth had his essence spilling into his mouth. His eyes were closed and he was afraid of opening them. He'd gotten that crap in his eye before. It stung like hell.  
Derek's orgasm arrived quickly after Scott's. He'd been so distracted watching Scott shoot that it took him by surprise. The first spasm of his muscles came when he was still buried in Scott's ass, drawing out a shocked gasp and a groan from the teenager. He pulled out of Scott, the rest of his load spraying in jets, covering Scott even more completely than his own orgasm had done. Scott's torso, neck, and face were covered their thick spunk, and a thin trail was slow escaping Scott's abused hole.  
Their breaths were coming in ragged pants. Neither moved far until the hazy, blissful afterglow escaped them. Scott was the first to recover, trying to sit up, but Derek pinned him back down with a growl.  
"Don't be an idiot. My bed's already enough of a mess without you dripping everywhere." He growled.  
Scott shot a growl right back at him, the overall outcome much weaker than Derek's growl since he was the one who couldn't even open his eyes after being painted by their climaxes. "Then you freaking clean me up. This is your freaking fault."  
Derek scoffed, lifting Scott off his bed. "Shut up."  
"Not until you get me a towel, jerk."  
Derek dropped scott in the tub and started the water, throwing in some of Erica's bubble bath in the hope that it would make clean up easier and help Scott relax a little. He grabbed a wash cloth and wiped the spunk from Scott's face, chuckling softly at the mess.  
Scott's eyes immediately glared at the alpha. "Next time I'm cumming in your eyes! See how you like it." He grumbled.  
Derek found himself grinning, his tongue sliding over his lips. "Next time?"  
Scott hadn't even realized what he'd said, his cheeks darkening as Derek's suggestion. "You know what I meant." Scott growled, crossing his arms over his slick chest and pointed trying to look away from the alpha.  
"I hope I do." Derek muttered, always having known that he needed Scott. It just took a night of pure sexual aggression for him to see how he needed him.  
"What?" Scott asked, curiosity getting the best of him and he looked back over at Derek, who had moved close enough to crush his mouth into Scott's.  
Scott pulled away in shock, staring wide-eyed at Derek. "But A…"  
Derek growled lowly at the mention of her, something angry and possessive stirring in him. "I always told you she wasn't right for you. Just submit to me, Scott."  
"Screw you. I'm not just bending over. You're not my alpha."  
"Damn it, Scott." He growled, prodding a finger into Scott's neck, where the bite Derek had given him earlier that night lingered, causing Scott to hiss. "You're already mine. Just say it. Our wolves need to hear it. You can only fight that for so long."  
"Nothing about me wants to just submit to you." He snapped. Derek's face fell. There was no trace of a lie in Scott's voice. Was it just him, then? He was wrong?  
Scott could see the internal monologue running through Derek's mind as a tortured look began developing on his features. In Derek's gruff way, Scott was pretty sure that he was trying to offer something Derek never wanted to offer again. It was the same painful look he got whenever Kate came up.  
Derek was trying to find something to say, something to cover his tracks so they could leave this without things getting any more awkward, but he was coming up dry. He slumped down, his eyes sliding closed. His muscles went rigid suddenly as Scott's mouth fitted against his own, his hands gripping the tub tightly. Scott grabbed a handful of Derek's hair, his other hand on Derek's waist trying to pull him into the tub with him.  
Derek climbed in as their mouths moved against each other's, their tongue losing each other in the other's mouth before coming back to each other. Derek was the one to the break the kiss, staring at the smaller wolf curiously. "But you don't want to submit."  
Scott scoffed, rolling his eyes. "And I'm never going to."  
Derek's face darkened again and he pulled him away. Scott growled and jabbed his finger into the alpha's neck, making him throw a dirty look in the other wolf's direction.  
"Hey, just because you're a big, dumb alpha doesn't mean that I have to submit to you. I bit you back. If that's what made me yours, then it makes you mine too, right?"  
The older man furrowed his brow at that. "I guess…"  
"Equals, Derek. That or this never happened."  
Derek growled softly, showing his possessive side once again. "Fine. But you belong to me."  
"Fuck you, I do." Scott snapped, baring his teeth. "That isn't eq-"  
Derek clapped his hand over Scott's mouth, his nostrils flaring in annoyance as he glared at him. "And I… belong to you too."  
Scott's eyebrows shot up and he pulled Derek's hand away from his mouth. "Seriously."  
Derek's gave dropped and he gave a quick nod.  
"That's more like it, then, Now, you're totally giving me a blow job when we get out of here. I deserve it after that. It's not fair that you can heal like it's nothing and I'm stuck being sore."  
"You won't be forever." Derek replied automatically.  
"What?"  
"If… if we're mates. You'll be an alpha too. You'll heal just as fast as me if you want to."  
"Mates?" Scott repeated playfully.  
Derek rolled his eyes. "Or I'll force you to submit just to make you hurt longer and you can just be my beta that I screw."  
"You wanna hug me."  
"Shut up."  
"You wanna kiss me."  
"Scott."  
"You wanna mate me."  
"You can forget about that blow job."  
"You wanna blow me."  
Derek growled, covering Scott's mouth with his own because it was the only thing he could think of that would work. And it did, They melted into each other in bathtub, relaxing in the warm waters and the warmth of each other's embrace.  
"Still taking one of your shirts, asshead." Scott muttered against Derek's lips. Derek smirked in return, opting for another kiss to show his approval.


End file.
